Dance Love
by NATSUMIKANFAN
Summary: Mikan yukihara is the worlds most popular Idol and dance choreographer. She can dance anything but she wants a normal life s she goes to a school called Alice Academy, a popular dance/singing/rap school, but she goes in disguise.
1. Alice Academy

Spells

Edgebono Utoosis: The ability to duplicate any object

-McReary Timereary: The ability to rewind time  
>Note: The spell causes a disturbance in the spacetime continuum

-Take this girl with the skills of a bench and turn her into a serving wench: Gives one serving skills

-Take this girl who's a great serving wench and give her back the skills of a bench: Takes away one's serving skills

-Transportium Nextorbitorium: Teleports one to any planet

-Commakus Pancakus: Creates a stack of pancakes

-Stop all the racket, I'll wear a jacket: Zaps on a jacket

-Some people are a gem, some people are a rat, to learn who's who, give me the ear of a bat: Gives the user bat ears with super-sonic hearing

-Animoza Espinoza: The ability to transforms the wizard into any animal.

-Humanoza Espinoza: The ability to reverse the animal transformation spell.

-I'm old enough to hang with actress/model/spokeswoman Ruby Donahue, so get me into Night of the Halloween Sorority Party Disaster 2: Brings one to the Night of the Halloween Sorority Party Disaster 2

-I'm scared of what might happen next, so take us to the mondoplex: Takes one back to the mondoplex of the Cinema

-Satisfy my empty belly, make me a peanut butter and jelly: Turns one's self into a peanut butter and jelly sandwich

-Although I like such tasty snacks, I rather have my brother, Max: Turns Max back from a sandwich to a human

-We've had enough of all this fear, so hurry up and get us out of here: Brings one to the basement of Night of the Halloween Sorority Party Disaster 2

-Murrieta Animata: Brings an inanimate object to life

-Garibay Immobilitay: The ability to reverse Murrieta Animata or Murrieta Animata Grande

-Levitatus Liquidatus: The ability to levitate liquids

-We are now not small and teeny weenie, take us inside to see the genie: Takes people inside a genie lamp

-We are now small and teeny weenie, we are done visiting the genie: Bring people out from a genie lamp

-Tomunan Kinesis: Applies telekinesis to an object

-Cerebellum Erasus: The ability to erase recent memories from wizards and mortals in a certain distance

-Cashmerus Appearus: The ability to zap a cashmere sweater onto the wizard's body instantly

-Cranium Revolvis: The ability to rotate people's heads around their bodies  
>Note: Holding your head can prevent the spell<p>

-Dehidratus Lugatus Apus Escapus: The ability to drain liquids

-Threemetris Movetris: Teleports object or people 10 feet away

-This (person/thing) is now not, a (person/thing) should fill its slot: Transforms things

-You haven't acted with any responsibility, say goodbye to your magical ability: Used by a headmaster to remove magic from wizards

-Gialsjay Timesday: The ability to stop time  
>Note: The spell lasts as long as you stand on one foot<p>

-Murrieta Animata, Grande: Brings an inanimate object to life-size

-(Wizard's Name, Person's Name) Cambia Coporum Meum Corpora Sua Nominavi: The ability to switch bodies with another person  
>Note: The wizard needs to switch bodies with the person before sundown, or the two will be trapped in each other's bodies forever. This spell is known for it's numerous glitches.<p>

-Frames of figures, step out of your pictures: The ability to bring pictures to life

-Pictures of faces return to your places (place) (date): Brings figures back into their pictures

-Gothrough Mothrough: The ability to make an object pass through other objects

- Mailus Spontaneous (Name & Place): The ability to open a portal to send mail to any place or person

-From your chin to your toes, an elephant trunk grows: The ability to replace one's nose into an elephant's trunk

-Scritty-Politty No-Quitty: Stops one from quitting

-Some are evil, some are kind, but now all must speak their mind: Causes all to say what they're thinking

-Literarium Terrarium: The ability to transport someone into a book

-Havity No Gravity: The ability to defy one's gravitational pull  
>Note: This spell requires two other wizards<p>

-Soap on a rope, soap fell off the rope, rope shot out of my hand, rope tie up that man: Ties a man up with a rope

-Piggly, Wiggly, Get in the Jiggly: Traps one into a big block of jelly

-Spandau Ballet tell me it's true, take this evil man, you know what to do: Stops someone from doing something evil

-Piggly, Wiggly, get out of that Jiggly: Gets one out of a block of jelly

- Lies, lies, I need a disguise: The ability to disguise yourself

-Rope through Greenwald's help me now, climb up there and tie a bough: makes the rope tie up the taxi

-I can't bear to part with this cab that can't drive, do what ever it needs to and bring it alive: The ability to repair a cab

-Red skies at night, fix it right: Fixes an object

-Ex, ex, extra hand, take a stand, give us a hand: Justin's spell used to bring the Helping Hand alive.

-Radon Chainon: Chains up the people around the user

-Clean it up, wash it, scrub it down, oh no: Cleans everything up

-Def Leppard Anamalis: Turns the user into a golden retriever

-Before we see this volcano blow, turn this lava into snow: Turns lava into snow

-Help me travel on my own, I need to get there through this phone: Teleports one through phone

-Pound for pound, you're a clown: Turns someone into a clown

-Put on a show, let's let Hugh know what it's like to grow: Turns one's surroundings smaller

-Roomius Fixus: fixes a room

-If Baxter loses his job, it will be a pity, let's have snow over half of New York City: Creates a snow storm over half of New York City

-Please don't let Baxter Knight fail, make me some Candied Yam hail: Creates candied yam hail

-What he did: Repeats the spell last used by the person in this spell's context

-Hairbrainium Exchangium: Switches The Hair Between Two People

-After all that's been said, we want to switch back our heads: Switches hair back, but switches voices

-Please brain, leave brain: Switches brains

-This has all been a pain, we want to switch our brains: Switches brains

-Voicus Rightnoisus: Switch back voices

-Make these troubles no more go in through the out door: Casts a spell on a room causing it to trap the people inside it.

-Alex always wrecks it, make this door an exit: The ability to reverse the in out door spell

-Take away the color and sound, this is where revenge is found: Causes things to go white and causes it to make everything quiet

-Archery and plumbing is the only way to keep that thief from getting away: creates a plumb that is shot off a bow

-In thin air, send this chair: Makes an object disappear

-Stardust: Turns an object into stardust

-When in doubt, inside-out: Takes an object out of another object

-The weight of this mural is too much to shoulder, watch me use the eye of the beholder: Makes the mural be seen the way the beholder wants to see it

-From down below, this art should show: Makes the mural be seen the way it is

-Bags from home, meet me here, take them here, and bring them near: Bring packed bags near the user of this spell

From East to West, this spell's no jest, wherever we roam, send (name) back home: Brings a person supposedly back home

-Don't let this garden go to waste, give all this food a lot more taste: Grows giant pumpkin

-What I need right now is the opposite of clean, make me a girl without hygiene: Turns one self into a girl without hygiene

-Let's go to our new aunt, take us to Paris, Texas: Brings one to Paris wearing cowboy hats

-Zooba, zooba, zooba, hey sister, go sister, Paris, Texas: brings sister to Paris wearing cowboy hats

-Love on the rocks, unpack the boxes: Unpack boxes

- Alex doesn't think cheerleading's cool, make Franken-girl a cheerleading fool: The ability to make Franken-girl obsessed with cheerleading

-Bring Franken-girl back to alive, you're Alex's BFF, and that's no jive: Bring Franken-girl alive as Alex's BFF

-Hey there, sissy don't ever, sissy, Iglis: Turns one thin

-Hot monsters in the city run wild what a pity: Releases monsters from a book into a city

-My inner thoughts of right and wrong, come out come out where you belong: Brings one conscience to life if not read in front of a mirror.

-I'm rubber, you're glue, take her smell and put it on you: Alex used this spell to switch Juliet and Harper's scents

-Liar, liar, pants on fire: Max had used this spell on a spell dummy, but it did nothing but shock it

-Markers, markers, go away, hey: Used by Justin to rid the markers from the floor

-Please please, tell me now, is there something I should know, Deranium, Deranius: Shows something you might want to know in a picture frame

-Shrinky dink, shrinky dank, shrinky dunk: Turns everything small

-Gnip-gnop, hippity-hop, run 26.2 miles then stop: The ability to run 26.2 (A marathon) miles quickly

-A full wizard there can be but one, all power to a daughter or son, to an ancient battle transport us three where one will emerge in victory: Transports Justin, Alex, and Jerry to the tournament grounds to partake in the Premature Wizard Tournament

-A party I must attend, on that we can't agree, but for a refreshing change, today you'll side with me: Gets someone to agree with the user for six hours

-I wish you and dad never had never met: A banned spell that Alex used to separate her parents.

-In Spanish Class I took a nap then, so how about a floating caption: Creates floating captions for Spanish

-Magic was used to protect the bag, reverse the spell, release the hag: Frees someone from the enchanted messenger bag

-Misguided directions we shouldn't have taken, hurry up and get us to Berkenson Station: Reverses the direction of the enchanted subway car

-Send away parents to laugh and play, make them younger by just a day: Turns parents to young children

-Though on a surfboard I might be a mess on, my brother is in need of a lesson: Give the user temporary power over the wind to humiliate Justin

-Badhairdayus Dissapearus: The ability to rid of one's bad hair

-Chocolator-ia Allthetime-ia: The ability to create chocolate anytime

-Choppus My Vegetabalus: Chop vegetables

-Cookus Perfectionus: Cook something perfectly

-Destination, Time Recreation (month, day, year): Time travel spell  
>Note: Must say spell within 5 seconds or you can't return to the present<p>

-Dripulous Merflipulous: The ability to transform into a mermaid or merman

-Emotion Potion

-Fashionista Presto Chango: Change into different clothes

-Final Finish: Effect differs between power : The spell quickly drains of the user's energy.

-Geologize Gemologize: The ability to change rocks into gems

-Grapius Purplonia: The ability to change water into grape juice

-Makemyrule-ius Moresummerschool-ius: The ability to create more summer school

-Sayvus-yer-buttickus: A charm put on couches so that wizards would fall on them when practicing levitation spells

-Shed The Night, Show The Light: Fills a dark room with light

-Smartus Orderus

-Springest Awakest: The ability to grow large flowers on trees

-Top-Hatticus-Lop-Earitus: Used to perform the "rabbit in a hat" trick

-Transformius Skateboardius: Puts one onto skateboards

-Whip, Whip, Don't Let My Hand Slip: Help mix something easily 


	2. New girl is a special star!

Spells

Edgebono Utoosis: The ability to duplicate any object

-McReary Timereary: The ability to rewind time  
>Note: The spell causes a disturbance in the spacetime continuum

-Take this girl with the skills of a bench and turn her into a serving wench: Gives one serving skills

-Take this girl who's a great serving wench and give her back the skills of a bench: Takes away one's serving skills

-Transportium Nextorbitorium: Teleports one to any planet

-Commakus Pancakus: Creates a stack of pancakes

-Stop all the racket, I'll wear a jacket: Zaps on a jacket

-Some people are a gem, some people are a rat, to learn who's who, give me the ear of a bat: Gives the user bat ears with super-sonic hearing

-Animoza Espinoza: The ability to transforms the wizard into any animal.

-Humanoza Espinoza: The ability to reverse the animal transformation spell.

-I'm old enough to hang with actress/model/spokeswoman Ruby Donahue, so get me into Night of the Halloween Sorority Party Disaster 2: Brings one to the Night of the Halloween Sorority Party Disaster 2

-I'm scared of what might happen next, so take us to the mondoplex: Takes one back to the mondoplex of the Cinema

-Satisfy my empty belly, make me a peanut butter and jelly: Turns one's self into a peanut butter and jelly sandwich

-Although I like such tasty snacks, I rather have my brother, Max: Turns Max back from a sandwich to a human

-We've had enough of all this fear, so hurry up and get us out of here: Brings one to the basement of Night of the Halloween Sorority Party Disaster 2

-Murrieta Animata: Brings an inanimate object to life

-Garibay Immobilitay: The ability to reverse Murrieta Animata or Murrieta Animata Grande

-Levitatus Liquidatus: The ability to levitate liquids

-We are now not small and teeny weenie, take us inside to see the genie: Takes people inside a genie lamp

-We are now small and teeny weenie, we are done visiting the genie: Bring people out from a genie lamp

-Tomunan Kinesis: Applies telekinesis to an object

-Cerebellum Erasus: The ability to erase recent memories from wizards and mortals in a certain distance

-Cashmerus Appearus: The ability to zap a cashmere sweater onto the wizard's body instantly

-Cranium Revolvis: The ability to rotate people's heads around their bodies  
>Note: Holding your head can prevent the spell<p>

-Dehidratus Lugatus Apus Escapus: The ability to drain liquids

-Threemetris Movetris: Teleports object or people 10 feet away

-This (person/thing) is now not, a (person/thing) should fill its slot: Transforms things

-You haven't acted with any responsibility, say goodbye to your magical ability: Used by a headmaster to remove magic from wizards

-Gialsjay Timesday: The ability to stop time  
>Note: The spell lasts as long as you stand on one foot<p>

-Murrieta Animata, Grande: Brings an inanimate object to life-size

-(Wizard's Name, Person's Name) Cambia Coporum Meum Corpora Sua Nominavi: The ability to switch bodies with another person  
>Note: The wizard needs to switch bodies with the person before sundown, or the two will be trapped in each other's bodies forever. This spell is known for it's numerous glitches.<p>

-Frames of figures, step out of your pictures: The ability to bring pictures to life

-Pictures of faces return to your places (place) (date): Brings figures back into their pictures

-Gothrough Mothrough: The ability to make an object pass through other objects

- Mailus Spontaneous (Name & Place): The ability to open a portal to send mail to any place or person

-From your chin to your toes, an elephant trunk grows: The ability to replace one's nose into an elephant's trunk

-Scritty-Politty No-Quitty: Stops one from quitting

-Some are evil, some are kind, but now all must speak their mind: Causes all to say what they're thinking

-Literarium Terrarium: The ability to transport someone into a book

-Havity No Gravity: The ability to defy one's gravitational pull  
>Note: This spell requires two other wizards<p>

-Soap on a rope, soap fell off the rope, rope shot out of my hand, rope tie up that man: Ties a man up with a rope

-Piggly, Wiggly, Get in the Jiggly: Traps one into a big block of jelly

-Spandau Ballet tell me it's true, take this evil man, you know what to do: Stops someone from doing something evil

-Piggly, Wiggly, get out of that Jiggly: Gets one out of a block of jelly

- Lies, lies, I need a disguise: The ability to disguise yourself

-Rope through Greenwald's help me now, climb up there and tie a bough: makes the rope tie up the taxi

-I can't bear to part with this cab that can't drive, do what ever it needs to and bring it alive: The ability to repair a cab

-Red skies at night, fix it right: Fixes an object

-Ex, ex, extra hand, take a stand, give us a hand: Justin's spell used to bring the Helping Hand alive.

-Radon Chainon: Chains up the people around the user

-Clean it up, wash it, scrub it down, oh no: Cleans everything up

-Def Leppard Anamalis: Turns the user into a golden retriever

-Before we see this volcano blow, turn this lava into snow: Turns lava into snow

-Help me travel on my own, I need to get there through this phone: Teleports one through phone

-Pound for pound, you're a clown: Turns someone into a clown

-Put on a show, let's let Hugh know what it's like to grow: Turns one's surroundings smaller

-Roomius Fixus: fixes a room

-If Baxter loses his job, it will be a pity, let's have snow over half of New York City: Creates a snow storm over half of New York City

-Please don't let Baxter Knight fail, make me some Candied Yam hail: Creates candied yam hail

-What he did: Repeats the spell last used by the person in this spell's context

-Hairbrainium Exchangium: Switches The Hair Between Two People

-After all that's been said, we want to switch back our heads: Switches hair back, but switches voices

-Please brain, leave brain: Switches brains

-This has all been a pain, we want to switch our brains: Switches brains

-Voicus Rightnoisus: Switch back voices

-Make these troubles no more go in through the out door: Casts a spell on a room causing it to trap the people inside it.

-Alex always wrecks it, make this door an exit: The ability to reverse the in out door spell

-Take away the color and sound, this is where revenge is found: Causes things to go white and causes it to make everything quiet

-Archery and plumbing is the only way to keep that thief from getting away: creates a plumb that is shot off a bow

-In thin air, send this chair: Makes an object disappear

-Stardust: Turns an object into stardust

-When in doubt, inside-out: Takes an object out of another object

-The weight of this mural is too much to shoulder, watch me use the eye of the beholder: Makes the mural be seen the way the beholder wants to see it

-From down below, this art should show: Makes the mural be seen the way it is

-Bags from home, meet me here, take them here, and bring them near: Bring packed bags near the user of this spell

From East to West, this spell's no jest, wherever we roam, send (name) back home: Brings a person supposedly back home

-Don't let this garden go to waste, give all this food a lot more taste: Grows giant pumpkin

-What I need right now is the opposite of clean, make me a girl without hygiene: Turns one self into a girl without hygiene

-Let's go to our new aunt, take us to Paris, Texas: Brings one to Paris wearing cowboy hats

-Zooba, zooba, zooba, hey sister, go sister, Paris, Texas: brings sister to Paris wearing cowboy hats

-Love on the rocks, unpack the boxes: Unpack boxes

- Alex doesn't think cheerleading's cool, make Franken-girl a cheerleading fool: The ability to make Franken-girl obsessed with cheerleading

-Bring Franken-girl back to alive, you're Alex's BFF, and that's no jive: Bring Franken-girl alive as Alex's BFF

-Hey there, sissy don't ever, sissy, Iglis: Turns one thin

-Hot monsters in the city run wild what a pity: Releases monsters from a book into a city

-My inner thoughts of right and wrong, come out come out where you belong: Brings one conscience to life if not read in front of a mirror.

-I'm rubber, you're glue, take her smell and put it on you: Alex used this spell to switch Juliet and Harper's scents

-Liar, liar, pants on fire: Max had used this spell on a spell dummy, but it did nothing but shock it

-Markers, markers, go away, hey: Used by Justin to rid the markers from the floor

-Please please, tell me now, is there something I should know, Deranium, Deranius: Shows something you might want to know in a picture frame

-Shrinky dink, shrinky dank, shrinky dunk: Turns everything small

-Gnip-gnop, hippity-hop, run 26.2 miles then stop: The ability to run 26.2 (A marathon) miles quickly

-A full wizard there can be but one, all power to a daughter or son, to an ancient battle transport us three where one will emerge in victory: Transports Justin, Alex, and Jerry to the tournament grounds to partake in the Premature Wizard Tournament

-A party I must attend, on that we can't agree, but for a refreshing change, today you'll side with me: Gets someone to agree with the user for six hours

-I wish you and dad never had never met: A banned spell that Alex used to separate her parents.

-In Spanish Class I took a nap then, so how about a floating caption: Creates floating captions for Spanish

-Magic was used to protect the bag, reverse the spell, release the hag: Frees someone from the enchanted messenger bag

-Misguided directions we shouldn't have taken, hurry up and get us to Berkenson Station: Reverses the direction of the enchanted subway car

-Send away parents to laugh and play, make them younger by just a day: Turns parents to young children

-Though on a surfboard I might be a mess on, my brother is in need of a lesson: Give the user temporary power over the wind to humiliate Justin

-Badhairdayus Dissapearus: The ability to rid of one's bad hair

-Chocolator-ia Allthetime-ia: The ability to create chocolate anytime

-Choppus My Vegetabalus: Chop vegetables

-Cookus Perfectionus: Cook something perfectly

-Destination, Time Recreation (month, day, year): Time travel spell  
>Note: Must say spell within 5 seconds or you can't return to the present<p>

-Dripulous Merflipulous: The ability to transform into a mermaid or merman

-Emotion Potion

-Fashionista Presto Chango: Change into different clothes

-Final Finish: Effect differs between power : The spell quickly drains of the user's energy.

-Geologize Gemologize: The ability to change rocks into gems

-Grapius Purplonia: The ability to change water into grape juice

-Makemyrule-ius Moresummerschool-ius: The ability to create more summer school

-Sayvus-yer-buttickus: A charm put on couches so that wizards would fall on them when practicing levitation spells

-Shed The Night, Show The Light: Fills a dark room with light

-Smartus Orderus

-Springest Awakest: The ability to grow large flowers on trees

-Top-Hatticus-Lop-Earitus: Used to perform the "rabbit in a hat" trick

-Transformius Skateboardius: Puts one onto skateboards

-Whip, Whip, Don't Let My Hand Slip: Help mix something easily 


	3. Contest?

LAST CHAPTER

_"OK...class is starting so let's go meet your new classmates!" Narumi-sensei said in a cheerful start. I nodded happily and we walked to my new class. Next thing I knew I was standing in-front of a door that said '2-B'_

_"Went I tell you to came in please do, OK?" Narumi-sensei said and Mikan nodded and He went into the classroom. _

* * *

><p>Narumi-sensei twirled inside the classroom making everybody sweat drop at his actions. Narumi-sensei walked to his desk at the front of the class while everybody took their seats.<p>

"Good morning my lovely students!~" Narumi-sensei said but nobody answered they just stared at him blankly and continued paying no attention so he continued. "We have a new student joining our wonderful class" This caught everybody's attention except a boy and girl raven hairs and a boy and girl blondies.

"Is it a girl or boy?"

"Is he hot?"

"Is she pretty?"

"Is he or she good at dancing or singing?"

Questions were growing and growing all around the classroom and Narumi-sensei gave out a loud fake cough to stop the commotion.

"Please come in" Narumi-sensei said to Mikan and she walked in through the door with her uniform slightly messy. Her hair was in a half ponytail, her shirt was not tucked in, and her tie was undone. The classmates were all staring intently at her as she walked to the front of the room. Boys were drooling and had hearts in there eyes.

"Yo, I'm Mikan Sakura and It's a pleasure to meet ya'll" Mikan said blankly while staring at everyone.

"Does anybody have questions for Mikan?" Narumi-sensei asked the class and almost everybody's hands shot up.

"What's your star rank?"

"Are you single"

"Can you go out with me?"

"NO! Go out me me instead!"

"She's mine I saw her first!"

"In your dreams, boy!"

but then...

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

All the guys who were yelling fell on the floor unconscious. Everybody turned their heads to see who did that and it was none other than the raven haired girl herself; Hotaru Imai

"Shut up your too loud" Hotaru said in a monotone voice and with an emotionless face. Mikan gasped and everyone turned to look at what was wrong.

"H-Hotaru?" Mikan said in a hopeful voice and Hotaru nodded at her. Then Mikan ran and leaped on Hotaru for a hug and surprisingly Hotaru hugged back. Everybody was shocked because Hotaru doesn't hug anybody. They all thought the same thing _'this girl must be special'_

Hotaru let go of Mikan and gave her a small smile. Mikan smiled back at her. Then their reunion ended when Narumi-sensei faked a couch and everyboy turned to him.

"OK...Mikan is a special star since you guys wanted to know" Narumi-sensei said and this caught EVERYBODY'S attention even the raven-haired boy in the back.

"WHAT?"


End file.
